


Exploration

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Halfnut decides to try something new.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: fucking machine
> 
> Sort of adjacent to the Halfnut Chronicles

Following several realisations a rough Ravager equivalent of therapy, and some rather in depth discussions with Tullk; Halfnut had come to the conclusion that his own private explorations were somewhat inadequate.

The next time the crew had stopped on Contraxia he had managed to have a quiet word with the owner of a bot house. He had a room to himself for a couple of hours, and some specific equipment. Halfnut hadn't quiet worked his way up to bots yet, that was still a little bit intimidating. There was nothing wrong with one step at a time on his road to progress. Especially if the steps were all like this.

He turned a dial a little higher and near bit through his bottom lip trying to keep his shout back. The machine he straddled was an older model. Bulkier than it needed to be, but it made him feel a little more secure. That said he was still clinging onto it when he wasn't toying with the controls. The vibrations were resonating up through his muscles. It was so intense. Halfnut tried rocking back against it again but the insert pressed hard against that spot inside him and it was just too much at once. He slumped forward again, panting and shivering. It was so good, but it was just so much as well. He fiddled with the controls until they were something more reasonable and tried again.

This time he moaned. The vibration was still strong but it wasn't overwhelming. It was good. So good. 

Halfnut rocked back and forth on the machine, grinding himself against the insert and rubbing his cock along the surface. His forced composure didn't last long. Neither did Halfnut. Soon he was bouncing on the insert, moans echoing around the, fortunately soundproofed, room. His cock dripped precome with each press of the insert against that spot. He forced himself back, holding still as the vibrations went right through him and tipped his head back on a scream. He came hard, come striping across the machine and his own thighs and stomach.

Halfnut frantically pushed at the controls, giggling deliriously but eventually managing to turn the machine off before he was too overstimulated. He levered himself up, insert sliding out, and flopped onto the floor. Experiment successful, at least as far as he was concerned.


End file.
